


Не сомневайся

by Corstiaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: Написано на заявку №28 Эванстэн-фесте "Крис/Себастьян, Крис ревнует к Долану, Себастьян гогочет, но ему приятно".





	Не сомневайся

— И долго это будет продолжаться?

— Что именно?

— Твое ребячество.

— Это не ребячество.

— А как еще назвать то, что ты уже почти час дуешься на меня из-за какого-то пустяка?

Крис на это только сильнее сжал губы и демонстративно повернулся обратно к телевизору.

Да-а-а-а… не так Себастиан представлял себе этот вечер. Правда, изначально он планировал, что вообще будет отсыпаться весь день. Но потом позвонила Джессика — отключай телефон, если хочешь выспаться, Себастиан, сколько можно повторять! — и долго и слезно умоляла его поужинать с Ксавье Доланом, который «страсть, как хочет тебя в свой новый фильм».

Еще до десерта Себастиан понял, что не в фильме дело. Долан просто его хочет. Причем так откровенно, что Себастиан всерьез подумывал сбежать под предлогом того, что пошел в туалет. Но здравый смысл вовремя взял вверх над паникой и напомнил, что он уже взрослый мальчик и в состоянии решать проблемы, а не убегать от них.

Себастиан долго подбирал нужные слова в уме, чтобы его отказ вышел не слишком грубым, но в то же время не оставляющим ложных надежд, как вдруг к ним подошел администратор и протянул Долану телефон.

— Простите, сэ-эр, но мисс Лакруа настаивает.

Долан длинно выругался, но трубку все-таки взял. Долго что-то выслушивал, успевая вставлять лишь неопределенные междометия, что было удивительно, учитывая, как до этого он не затыкался ни на секунду. Себастиан только тогда заметил, что на столе нет его телефона, как это обычно бывает у людей, чья жизнь расписана по минутам. Неужели выключил и убрал подальше? Иначе администратор вряд ли решился бы нарушить их уединение.

В итоге Долан, путанно извиняясь, объяснил, что ему нужно срочно на студию, утрясти что-то там с продюсерами, Себастиан толком не вслушивался. Он просто был рад, что вечер закончился, и ужасно хотел в душ.

Но он рано расслабился.

Долан подвез его до дома и на прощание поцеловал руку.

Нет, серьезно — поцеловал руку.

Себастиан просто потерял дар речи. А когда обрел вновь, Долан уже уехал.

«Ему двадцать пять лет. Двадцать пять», — мысленно напомнил себе Себастиан. Он и сам творил невесть что в этом возрасте. Просто надо будет обрубить на корню все его поползновения при следующей встрече.

Но и это было еще не все.

Себастиан открыл дверь и сразу же заметил дорожную сумку в прихожей. На вешалке темно-синяя куртка, сверху бейсболка с эмблемой Патриотов, тяжелые, как попало сброшенные ботинки — неужели?..

Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, дверь в ванной открылась и оттуда вышел Крис в футболке и мягких штанах, с полотенцем на шее. Влажные волосы зачесаны назад, гладкие щеки — только что побрился, кожа раскраснелась от горячей воды. Уставший, но такой домашний, что у Себастиана аж кончики пальцев закололо — так хотелось поскорее прикоснуться.

А он-то думал, что вечер безнадежно испорчен!

Себастиан, даже толком не раздевшись с улицы, рванул к нему, положил одну руку на затылок и притянул к себе, успев выдохнуть что-то, отдаленно похожее на «привет». Но вместо губ он ткнулся куда-то в щеку, и прежде, чем он понял, как такое могло произойти, Крис уже отошел от него на пару шагов.

— Привет, — спокойно поздоровался он, словно они виделись только вчера, а не две недели назад. — Как прошел ужин?

— Что? Какой у… — Себастиан осекся, когда до него, наконец, дошло, и потерянно закончил: — … жин. Откуда ты знаешь?

Крис криво усмехнулся, прошел в гостиную и щелкнул кнопкой автоответчика на телефоне.

— Эй, Себастиан! Привет! — раздался веселый голос Джессики. — Ни ты, ни Ксавье не берете трубку, так что, надеюсь, вы там хорошо проводите время. С тебя потом все подробности, даже самые грязные! Надеюсь, у вас все получится! Чур я крестная вашего первенца! Обязательно перезвони мне! Пока!

— Черт, Джесс! — Себастиан раздраженно вцепился в собственные волосы, благо длина теперь позволяла чуть ли не косички заплетать. Значит, эта рыжая бестия заделалась сводницей, только вот ей было невдомек, что на самом деле, он уже давно и прочно занят. Хотя откуда ей было знать, если боссы Марвел готовы были разорвать их с Крисом на куски за любое публичное проявление симпатии сверх оговоренного в контракте.

— Что, спалила тебя, да? — уже не столько усмехаясь, сколько скалясь, поинтересовался Крис. Себастиан видел его таким впервые, и самое ужасное, что все это лишь одно большое недоразумение.

— Не-не-не, Крис, притормози, ты все не так понял, — он замахал руками и подошел чуть ближе. — Точнее, это Джесс, она все не так поняла.

— То есть, ужина не было?

— Был, но…

— Но не с Доланом?..

— С ним, но…

— Но потрахаться вы не успели?

— Нет, но… Блядь, Крис! Дай мне сказать! — вскипел Себастиан. — Не собирался я с ним трахаться! Я думал, он хочет обсудить со мной фильм!

— Ну-ну, за ужином в субботний вечер? — скептически выгнул бровь Крис и сложил руки на груди. — При том, что до этого он весь Интернет публично оповестил, что хочет за тебя замуж?

— Когда такое было? — опешил Себастиан.

— Не прикидывайся идиотом.

— Крис, я правда не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Ну, конечно, — фыркнул Крис и сел на диван, случайно придавив пульт от телевизора, который тут же включился на спортивном канале.

Себастиан потоптался вокруг, не зная, то ли присесть рядом и продолжить этот бессмысленный разговор, то ли дать ему остыть и погулять пока минут двадцать. С другой стороны, зная Криса, тот и так уже успел себя накрутить до его прихода, а через двадцать минут, может, вообще психанет и укатит в Бостон. Он и так был на взводе в последнее время, бегая со съемок по студиям, выбивая средства для своего нового проекта, и все было так зыбко, что иногда Крис просто звонил ему вечером и молчал. Себастиан заполнял эфир, как мог, стараясь отвлечь его от назойливого роя собственных мыслей.

То, что Крис вырвался к нему на выходные, значило очень много, но он явно не рассчитывал, что его парень гуляет в это время с другим. Так что, его можно было понять, но Себастиан-то ни в чем не был виноват. А Крис не хотел даже слушать.

В итоге, после еще нескольких безуспешных попыток объясниться, Себастиан и сам начал злиться. И на Криса, и на Джесс, и на Долана, и на самого себя, что вообще высунул сегодня нос из дома. Даже залез в Интернет, чтобы понять, про какое замужество говорил Крис. И разозлился на себя вдвойне, потому что и правда, только идиот после таких заявлений согласится на ужин, если только сам уже не заказал кольца.

Телевизор мерно работал, Крис делал вид, что его интересует происходящее на экране, а Себастиан рассматривал его профиль, рассеянно помешивая не растворившиеся крупинки сахара в чае. В неровном свете отчетливо были видны круги под глазами, да и вес он потерял больше из-за того, что некогда было толком поесть, чем из-за сократившегося объема тренировок. Но все равно, такой красивый.

Нет, так продолжаться больше не может.

Себастиан решительно отставил в сторону кружку, поднялся со своего места и, перекинув ногу через его колени, уселся сверху. Крис уперся одной рукой ему в грудь, но выглядело это не слишком уверенно, да и если бы он хотел, давно бы уже оттолкнул от себя.

— И? Дальше что? — спросил он, наконец посмотрев Себастиану в лицо.

— Ты придурок, — просто выдал Себастиан, чуть улыбаясь.

— Вот спасибо.

— Так ты включи мозги и сам подумай, за каким чертом мне сдался этот Долан, с фильмом или без.

Крис дулся уже скорее просто по инерции, сам понимая, что вышло не слишком-то адекватно поведению взрослого человека, но и сдаться просто так не мог.

— Откуда мне знать? Он же, блядь, вундеркинд! Юное светило Кан…мфффф!

Себастиан просто заткнул ему рот. Лучше бы поцелуем, конечно, нежели рукой, но для начала нужно было вдолбить в эту глупую голову одну простую истину.

— Не надо, — коротко произнес он, наклонившись к нему и касаясь его лба своим.

— Что не надо? — невнятно переспросил Крис, убирая его руку.

— Сомневаться в себе, — просто ответил Себастиан, обхватил ладонями его лицо и погладил большими пальцами скулы. С левой стороны тонкая царапина — надо же, чтобы Крис и порезался, когда брился. Такого за ним обычно не водится. — Никто мне не нужен, кроме моего Капитана.

Крис дернул уголком рта в намеке на улыбку, потом попытался вернуть лицу серьезное выражение, но было уже поздно. Оборона рухнула, и Себастиан сам разулыбался.

— Ну? Я прощен?

— Почти, — Крис положил руки ему на бедра, притянул к себе вплотную, а потом глянул потемневшим взглядом так, что Себастиан невольно поежился. — Но если увижу его рядом с тобой — убью.

И Себастиан в этом почему-то не сомневался.


End file.
